Songfic: I Don't Know How to Love Him
by AndromonX
Summary: Gatomon reflects on her feelings... And how afraid she is of her own heart.


[Songfic] I Don't Know How To Love Him  
  
By Andromon X  
  
There aren't a lot of Digimon songfics out there, so I'm trying my hand at one. I also think that Gatomon and Patamon have feelings for each other, so I decided to go with that, as songfics usually revolve around that sort of romantic theme. I picked a song that I felt fit her feelings for him as well as possible, in fact darn near perfectly... Oddly enough, it came from the musical "Jesus Christ, Superstar". Bizarre coincidence, huh? ^_^; (If you need it explained, you probably need to watch Digimon more often. ^_^;)  
  
This songfic is from Gatomon's point of view, though I can't quite picture her singing. ^_^;;  
  
***   
  
I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
  
[Gatomon looks at Patamon. She has a million things to say to him, and yet she is silent, aloof.]  
  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
  
[She looks at her reflection in a pool of water as a tear drops in. She sees Nyaromon, then Salamon]  
  
In these past few days  
When I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else  
  
[Images change from Salamon to Gatomon, then Nefertimon, then Angewomon]  
  
I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
  
[Gatomon looks at Patamon, trying very hard to see as little as possible. Patamon, however, is still surrounded by all the things that surround an anime character when the character looking at them is in love with them, complete with sparkles and all.]  
  
He's a man  
He's just a man  
And I've had so many  
Men before  
In very many ways  
  
[Images of DemiDevimon, Wizardmon, Myotismon, Flamedramon, Phantomon, and other Digimon show in her head, but the radiant face of MagnaAngemon is in the background behind each one, as if watching to see that they do no harm]  
  
He's just one more  
  
[The last image in this slideshow is of Angemon. MagnaAngemon is still watching.]  
  
Should I bring him down  
  
[Gatomon, on the branch of a leafless tree, looks up at Patamon, soaring effortlessly through the gray, late autumn sky]  
  
Should I scream and shout  
  
[She cups her paws to her face and gets ready to shout to him.]  
  
Should I speak of love  
Let my feelings out?  
  
[She hesitates, takes a step backwards, and falls. Patamon dives down to catch her.]  
  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
  
[Paamon gently lowers her to the ground, setting her down.]  
  
Don't you think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position?  
  
[Gatomon is standing next to the digidestined, but leaps into the air, turning at the peak of her jump. She finds herself back in Myotismon's castle.]  
  
I'm the one  
Who's always been  
  
[She launches into combat, easily taking on digimon ten times her size.]  
  
So calm so cool  
No lover's fool  
Running every show  
  
[She gets ready to run through the gate to the real world, but looks back.]  
  
He scares me so  
  
[Her eyes catch Patamon's, and she freezes momentarily.]  
  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
  
[She runs though, only to meet Patamon on the other side...]  
  
Yet  
If he said he loved me  
I'd be lost  
I'd be frightened  
  
[Gatomon reverts to Salamon and runs away.]  
  
I couldn't cope  
Just couldn't cope  
  
[She runs away, Angemon following, concerned, until she finds herself cornered and turns to face him.]  
  
I'd turn my head  
I'd back away  
  
[Salamon backs into the waiting clutches of some mysterious, shadow-obscured monster, probably Devidramon.]  
  
I wouldn't want to know  
  
[She closes her eyes in terror, but feels herself dropped. MagnaAngemon has cut the beast in two. She opens her eyes.]  
  
He scares me so  
  
[She gasps. MagnaAngemon looks at her, obviously wondering if she's all right.]  
  
I want him so  
  
[She digivolves to Gatomon as she leaps into his arms]  
  
I love him so  
  
[Gatomon purrs as MagnaAngemon holds her. And then her daydream fades, giving way to the image of reality, her standing by the side of Kari, Patamon standing by TK, the three other children and their digimon rallied behind them, all with the grim, determined look of soldiers as they look upon the Control Spire]  



End file.
